A basic tool in the field of recombinant genetics is the conversion of poly(A).sup.+ mRNA to double-stranded (ds) cDNA, which then can be inserted into a cloning vector and expressed in an appropriate host cell. Molecular cloning methods for ds cDNA have been reviewed, for example, by Williams, "The Preparation and Screening of a cDNA Clone Bank," in Williamson, ed., Genetic Engineering, Vol. 1, p. 2, Academic Press, New York (1981); Maniatis, "Recombinant DNA", in Prescott, ed., Cell Biology, Academic Press, New York (1980); and Efstratiadis et al., "Cloning of Double-Stranded DNA," in Stelo et al., Genetic Engineering, Vol. 1, p. 15, Plenum Press, New York (1979).
A substantial number of variables affect the successful cloning of a particular gene and cDNA cloning strategy thus must be chosen with care. A method common to many cDNA cloning strategies involves the construction of a "cDNA library" which is a collection of cDNA clones derived from the total poly(A).sup.+ mRNA derived from a cell of the organism of interest.
A mammalian cell may contain up to 30,000 different mRNA sequences, and the number of clones required to obtain low-abundance mRNAs, for example, may be much greater. Methods of constructing genomic eukaryotic DNA libraries in different expression vectors, including bacteriophage lambda, cosmids, and viral vectors, are known. Some commonly used methods are described, for example, in Maniatis et al., Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, publisher, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y. (1982).
Once a genomic cDNA library has been constructed, it is necessary to isolate from the thousands of host cells the cell containing the particular human gene of interest. Many different methods of isolating target genes from cDNA libraries have been utilized, with varying success. These include, for example, the use of nucleic acid probes, which are labeled mRNA fragments having nucleic acid sequences complementary to the DNA sequence of the target gene. When this method is applied to cDNA clones of abundant mRNAs in transformed bacterial hosts, colonies hybridizing strongly to the probe are likely to contain the target DNA sequences. The identity of the clone then may be proven, for example, by in situ hybridization/selection (Goldberg et al., Methods Enzymol., 68:206 (1979)) hybrid-arrested translation (Paterson et al., Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, 74:4370 (1977)), or direct DNA sequencing (Maxam and Gilbert, Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, 74:560 (1977); Maat and Smith, Nucleic Acids Res., 5:4537 (1978)).
Such methods, however, have major drawbacks when the object is to clone mRNAs of relatively low abundance from cDNA libraries. For example, using direct in situ colony hybridization, it is very difficult to detect clones containing cDNA complementary to mRNA species present in the initial library population at less than one part in 200. As a result, various methods for enriching mRNA in the total population (e.g. size fractionation, use of synthetic oligodeoxynucleotides, differential hybridization, or immunopurification) have been developed and are often used when low abundance mRNAs are cloned. Such methods are described, for example, in Maniatis et al., Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, supra.
Many functional eukaryotic proteins initially exist in the form of precursor molecules which contain leader or signal sequences at their N-terminal ends. These leader sequences bind to the cell membrane and draw the remainder of the protein through the lipid bilayer, after which the signal sequence is cleaved from the protein by a signal peptidase enzyme. The protein thus functions only after secretion from the cells (for example, insulin, serum albumin, antibodies, and digestive tract enzymes), or after the proteins have been anchored to the outer surface of a cell membrane (for example, histocompatibility antigens).
The cell surface antigens characteristic of mammalian T lymphocytes are additional examples of proteins that anchor to the cell surface. In mammals, certain cells derived from bone marrow mature into lymphocytes, which are present in the lymphoid organs, including the thymus, spleen, lymph nodes, and lymphoid aggregates, and also circulate actively through the blood and lymph systems. Mature lymphocyte cells may be divided into two populations: thymus-dependent (T) lymphocytes and thymus-independent (B) lymphocytes. T lymphocytes migrate to the interior of the thymus, where they undergo differentiative proliferation. During their differentiation process, they express characteristic cell surface membrane alloantigens, including Thy-1, TLA, gv-1, Ly-1, Ly-2, Ly-3, and Ly-5. As they mature, T lymphocytes lose the TLA antigens and some of the Thy-1 antigens, and gain histocompatibility antigens, acquiring the membrane conformation typical of the recirculating T lymphocytes. This is described, for example, by Mota, "Activity of Immune Cells," in Bier et al., eds., Fundamentals of Immunology, 2d Ed., Springer-Verlag, Berlin, pp. 35-62 (1986).
T lymphocytes are involved indirectly in the formation of antibodies and their activities thus have required complex analysis of cell function, rather than simple antibody titer measurement. Partly due to this, their importance in development of immunologic competence was not recognized until relatively recently. Mature T lymphocytes synthesize and express an unique pattern of surface glycoprotein antigens which serve as markers for identification of different T lymphocyte subpopulations, including T helper cells, T suppressor cells, and T cytotoxic cells. Each of these subpopulations plays a very important role in regulating the immune system. (Mota, supra).
In humans, the functional and phenotypic heterogeneity of T lymphocytes is well accepted. Two major subpopulations are known: effector T cells mediating cellular immunity; and regulator T cells containing helper and suppressor T lymphocytes. These two subpopulations have been defined with heteroantisera, autoantibodies, and monoclonal antibodies directed at cell surface antigens. For example, earlier in their development, human lymphoid cells in the thymus express an antigen designated T11 which reacts strongly to a monoclonal antibody designated Cluster of Differentiation 2 (CD2), and react slightly with monoclonal antibody CD5 to cell surface antigen T1. During maturation, these cells lose T11 (CD2) and acquire three new antigens defined by monoclonal antibodies CD4, CD8, and CD1. With further maturation, the thymocytes cease to express cell surface antigens reactive with monoclonal antibody CD1, express the T3 antigen reactive with monoclonal antibody CD3, and then segregate into two subpopulations which express either T4 (CD4) or T8 (CD8) antigen. Immunologic competence is acquired at this stage, but is not completely developed until thymic lymphocytes migrate outside the thymus. (Mota, supra.) In contrast with the majority of thymocytes, circulating T lymphocytes express the T1 (CD5) and T3 (CD3) antigens. The T4 (CD4) antigen is present on approximately 55-65% of peripheral T lymphocytes, whereas the T8 (CD8) antigen is expressed on 20-30%. These two subpopulations correspond to helper and to suppressor and cytotoxic T cells, respectively.
In addition to providing a convenient means of distinguishing T lymphocyte subpopulations, these cell surface antigens are important for mature T cell activation and effector function. T cell activation involves a complex series of cell surface interactions between the T cell and the target cell or stimulator cell in addition to binding of the T cell receptor to its specific antigen.
For example, CD2, the human T cell erythrocyte receptor, allows thymocytes and T-lymphocytes to adhere to target cells (e.g., erythrocytes) and to thymic epithelium. This occurs via a specific molecular ligand for CD2, designated LFA-3, in humans, which is a widely distributed surface antigen. This phenomenon has long been employed to detect, assay and purify human cells producing antibodies to sheep erythrocytes and serves as the basis for the E-rosette test, first described by Zaalberg, Nature 202:1231 (1964). CD2/LFA-3 interactions also have been shown to mediate cytolytic target conjugation (Shaw et al., Nature 323:262-264 (1986), and the mixed lymphocyte reaction (Martin et al., J. Immunol. 131:180-185 (1983). Anti-CD2 monoclonal antibodies can directly activate peripheral T-lymphocytes via an antigen-independent pathway (Meuer et al., Cell 36:897-906 (1984)), indicating an even wider immunoregulatory role for CD2.
Recognition that T lymphocytes are the main effectors of cell-mediated immunity and also are involved as helper or suppressor cells in modulating the immune response has resulted in a significant contribution to the increasing practical application of clinical immunology to medicine. The scope of this application includes defense against infections, prevention of diseases by immunization, organ transplantation, blood banking, and treatment of deficiencies of the immune system and a variety of disorders that are mediated by immunologic mechanisms. Moreover, immunologic techniques frequently are used in the clinical laboratory, as in the measurement of hormones and drugs. Clinical immunology is described, for example, in Weir, ed., Handbook of Experimental Immunology in Four Volumes: Volume 4: Applications of Immunological Methods in Biomedical Sciences, 4th Ed., Blackwell Scientific Publications, Oxford (1986); Boguslaski et al., eds., Clinical Immunochemistry: Principles of Methods and Applications, Little, Brown & Co., Boston (1984); Holborow et al., eds., Immunology in Medicine: A Comprehensive Guide to Clinical Immunology, 2d Ed., Grune & Stratton, London (1983); and Petersdorf et al., eds., Harrison's Principles of Internal Medicine, 10th ed., McGraw-Hill New York, publisher, pp. 344-391 (1983). Clearly, a more thorough understanding of the proteins which mediate the immune system would be of significant value in clinical immunology.
Use of mammalian expression libraries to isolate cDNAs encoding mammalian proteins such as those described above would offer several advantages. For example, the protein expressed in a mammalian host cell should be functional and should undergo any normal posttranslational modification. A protein ordinarily transported through the intracellular membrane system to the cell surface should undergo the complete transport process. A mammalian expression system also would allow the study of intracellular transport mechanisms and of the mechanism that insert and anchor cell surface proteins to membranes.
One common mammalian host cell, called a "COS" cell, is formed by infecting monkey kidney cells with a mutant viral vector, designated simian virus strain 40 (SV40), which has functional early and late genes, but lacks a functional origin of replication. In COS cells, any foreign DNA cloned on a vector containing the SV40 origin of replication will replicate because SV40 T antigen is present in COS cells. The foreign DNA will replicate transiently, independently of the cellular DNA.
With the exception of some recent lymphokine cDNAs isolated by expression in COS cells (Wong, G. G., et al., Science 228:810-815 (1985); Lee, F. et al., Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, U.S.A. 83:2061-2065 (1986); Yokota, T., et al., Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, U.S.A. 83:5894-5898 (1986); Yang, Y., et al., Cell 47:3-10 (1986)), however, few cDNAs in general are isolated from mammalian expression libraries. There appear to be two principal reasons for this: First, the existing technology (Okayama, H. et al., Mol. Cell. Biol. 2:161-170 (1982)) for construction of large plasmid libraries is difficult to master, and library size rarely approaches that accessible by phage cloning techniques. (Huynh, T. et al., In: DNA Cloning Vol. I, A Practical Approach, Glover, D. M. (ed.), IRL Press, Oxford (1985), pp. 49-78). Second, the existing vectors are, with one exception (Wong, G. G., et al., Science 228:810-815 (1985)), poorly adapted for high level expression, particularly in COS cells. The reported successes with lymphokine cDNAs do not imply a general fitness of the methods used, since these cDNAs are particularly easy to isolate from expression libraries. Lymphokine bioassays are very sensitive ((Wong, G. G., et al., Science 228:810-815 (1985); Lee, F. et al., Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, U.S.A. 83:2061-2065 (1986); Yokota, T. et al., Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, U.S.A. 83:5894-5898 (1986); Yang, Y. et al., Cell 47:3-10 (1986)) and the mRNAs are typically both abundant and short (Wong, G. G. et al., Science 228:810-815 (1985); Lee, F., et al., Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, U.S.A. 83:2061-2065 (1986); Yokota, T., et al., Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, U.S.A. 83:5894-5898 (1986); Yang, Y, et al, Cell 47:3-10 (1986)).
Thus, expression in mammalian hosts previously has been most frequently employed solely as a means of verifying the identity of the protein encoded by a gene isolated by more traditional cloning methods. For example, Stuve et al., J. Virol. 61(2):327-335 (1987), cloned the gene for glycoprotein gB2 of herpes simplex type II strain 333 by plaque hybridization of M13-based recombinant phage vectors used to transform competent E. coli JM101. The identity of the protein encoded by the clone thus isolated was verified by transfection of mammalian COS and Chinese hamster ovary (CHO) cells. Expression was demonstrated by immunofluorescence and radioimmunoprecipitation.
Oshima et al. used plaque hybridization to screen a phage lambda gt11 cDNA library for the gene encoding human placental beta-glucuronidase. Oshima et al., Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, U.S.A. 84:685-689 (1987). The identity of isolated cDNA clones was verified by immunoprecipitation of the protein expressed by COS-7 cells transfected with cloned inserts using the SV40 late promoter.
Transient expression in mammalian cells has been employed as a means of confirming the identity of genes previously isolated by other screening methods. Gerald et al., Journal of General Virology 67:2695-2703(1986). Mackenzie, Journal of Biological Chemistry 261:14112-14117 (1986); Seif et al., Gene 43:1111-1121 (1986); Orkin et al., Molecular and Cellular Biology 5(4):762-767 (1985). These methods often are inefficient and tedious and require multiple rounds of screening to identify full-length or overlapping clones. Prior screening methods based upon expression of fusion proteins are inefficient and require large quantities of monoclonal antibodies. Such drawbacks are compounded by use of inefficient expression vectors, which result in protein expression levels that are inadequate to enable efficient selection.